


Silence Speaks Louder

by lupinjoallen



Series: Lupin's Stories [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: Bucky needs to dominate his girl when Tony flirts with her at a party. And the punishment is not too kind to her.





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky's jaw clenched as you bent over the pool table. Tony's hands were on your shoulder and waist, very provocative in his guidance. Tony was showing you how to shoot pool. You were too focused on trying to sink in the six to notice his advancing hands. Tony trailed one hand down your arm while the other splayed on your stomach.

Your boyfriend, Bucky, squeezed his metal hand, causing the stick in his hand to snap in half. You and Tony jumped as Steve smirked, knowing Bucky was getting to be jealous. "Y/N, want to help me find another stick?" Bucky asked before grabbing your arm and pulling you away.

Tony raised his hands up, offended by Bucky's actions. "You shouldn't have been touching his girl," Steve said before taking his shot.

You gasped when Bucky pulled you into the spare room, locking the door behind you. You blushed when his hand slipped into his pocket. There was a click before you felt the vibrations going through you. "Oh fu--B-Bucky!" You moaned. He had gotten you a vibrating plug and the two of you wanted to test it.

He smirked as you leaned against the door, squirming and moaning quietly. "Be quiet," He hummed, pressing himself against you. "Don't want everyone to hear you, do you?"

"Bu-Bucky," You whimpered, clinging to him instantly. You straddled the thigh he slipped between your legs and began to hump it, whimpering as you looked into his eyes.

"Keep quiet and I might let you cum," He whispered as he began to kiss your neck. "Can you do that, kitten?" You nodded vigorously at that. Bucky smiled and began to pet your head gently, making you shiver before you bit your lip, blushing as the intensity of the vibrations picked up. "Such a sweet little face." He whispered as you began to rub yourself more desperately against his leg. "Wanna fuck that pretty little mouth...Want that kitten?"

"Yes, sir," you moaned, rubbing your clit against his jeans.

Bucky smirked and pushed you to your knees. You eagerly knelled in front of him, biting your lip as he worked his pants and pulled himself out. You looked up, silently asking for approval. Upon his nod, you took him into your mouth. Bucky clenched his jaw, hissing silently. He brushed the hair from your face, petting your hair lovingly.

"Such a good little pet," He moaned as you bobbed your head slowly. You shivered and looked up at him. He pulled the remote out of his pocket and flicked the switch. The plug pulsated in your ass, making you whimper around him as you sucked. "That's it. Feel that little toy in you? My cock will be fucking that tight hole later. You'll be begging for me to fuck every hole of yours until they're filled with my cum. Right, pet?"

You nodded, cheeks turning a bright red. You loved this side of him. The side that made you shake with want and need. You'd introduced Bucky to the idea of BDSM some months back, but the way he fell into it so easily made your insides melt.

He pulled away, stroking himself as he studied you. You were squirming on the ground in front of him, making him smirk. He nodded his head to the wall. "Hands on the wall. Legs apart."

You quickly stood, turning and spreading your legs as you braced yourself against the wall. He smirked and pushed up the skirt of your dress. "Nice and wet," He hummed, seeing the spot on your panties. You whimpered and wiggled your hips in an attempt to provoke him. He chuckled and patted your thigh lightly. "Be still or I won't fuck you. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," You whispered, biting your lip. He smirked and pulled your panties down. He saw the plug vibrating in your ass as your pussy was dripping with your slick. You were already shaking. He smirked and rubbed the head of his cock against your folds. "Oh--" You gasped but your mouth was covered instantly.

"Not a sound. You don't moan. You don't whimper. Nothing. You're not allowed to cum." You nodded as he teased your clit. "This is punishment for letting Stark touch you like that. Understand?" You nodded again and he pushed into you slowly.

 

You shivered and clenched your jaw, holding in the moan that threatened to escape. He stilled, panting softly as his cock throbbed inside of you. He began to thrust quickly into you, making you choke on your gasp. He rolled his hips deep inside you, rubbing against your g-spot.

You panted and shook your head, fighting down the need to cry out in pleasure. The vibrations of the plug with his throbbing cock was becoming too much. You thrusted against him, desperate to cum. Bucky pulled out, making you pout as he turned you. He quickly lifted you up and wrapped your legs around him, sliding back in easily. 

You let your mouth hang open as you met his eyes, shaking the whole time. "Such a good little pet," He whispered into your ear, thrusting faster. "So eager for my cock. You want to cum so badly don't you?" You nodded, biting your lip as you grew closer and closer. "No," He said sternly as he gave you a hard thrust. You gasped as he thrusted hard, cumming deep inside of you. "You don't fucking cum!" He grunted softly as he finished himself off. He pulled out and set you on your feet, watching you slide down the wall. He hissed as he saw you move your hands.

You gasped and hissed as you rubbed yourself before sliding two fingers in. You were riding your hand, shaking as you closed your eyes. You were so close. Bucky's hands grabbed your wrists, pinning them to the wall. You opened your mouth to protest, only to have his cock muffling your voice.

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" He asked lowly. You shook your head, sucking him hard. You moaned at the taste of his cum and your slick mixed together. "You don't get to cum," He grunted with each thrust. "I...Nnn...Oh fu--" He gasped softly as he pushed his cock down your throat, releasing another load into your mouth. You choked a bit as he came down your throat, breathing as evenly through your nose as you could before swallowing his load.

When he pulled away, you were both panting softly. He sighed and grabbed the remote, setting the vibrations to the lowest setting. You whimpered in relief before looking up at him. He smiled and kissed your lips hard.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"J-Just need a minute," You admitted with a blush. He smirked and kissed your neck, pulling you to stand with him. Your legs ached as you pressed your thighs together. "James, please," You begged, squirming in front of him.

"Not yet, Doll," He hummed against your skin. "I'll take you home and make you cum. Okay?" You nodded vigorously at that. "Good little kitten. Now, let's straighten ourselves up and get back to the party."


	2. Silencer Speaks Louder 2

You huffed silently as you sat down carefully, not wanting to move the plug inside of your rear. It was buzzing at a low hum now, but you still ached to orgasm and Bucky's teasing was torturous. It wasn't your fault that Tony liked to hit on you. He was a flirt, you'd always known this. That's why you'd blown off his advances.

Bucky climbed into the driver's seat, smirking to you. "Are you alright, Doll?" You nodded, cheeks going red. He frowned and reached into his pocket, immediately spiking the vibrations to the highest setting. You let out a loud moan, relishing in the fact you were both in the abandoned garage in Tony's tower. "I asked you a question, Kitten."

"I'm alright. I'm alright. Please, Sir. I wanna cum so badly though."

Bucky hummed as you turned your head to him, giving him your best pleading eyes. "I'll allow it, but only on my command, understand?" You nodded eagerly, nearly cumming then and there. "Shoes off. Feet on the dash. Spread those pretty legs. I wanna watch you touch yourself while I drive."

You nodded and obeyed immediately as the vibrations buzzed to the medium setting. You sighed as you propped your now bare feet on the dash as Bucky backed out and pulled out of the garage. Your fingers rubbed at your panties, teasing your swollen clit as your head rolled back against the seat.

"That's my girl," He purred, smirking as you toyed with yourself. "You know just how to satisfy my desires, don't you? Want that little plug to buzz faster?"

"N-No, Sir. I want your cock in my holes."

"Oh but you need to keep patient, Kitten. Or you'll be stuck with so many toys." You pouted as a whimper escaped your lips. "Behave and I'll fuck every hole of yours. Move aside those panties. I wanna see how wet you are," He said as he pulled up to a red light. You moved them aside eagerly and gasped when his warm fingers touched your pussy. "Oh, Y/N. You're practically throbbing."

"P-Please, Sir. Please, I wanna cum," You moaned, wanting to orgasm right on his fingers right there as you rolled your hips down. He smirked and pulled his fingers away. You watched with a moan as he licked away what juices he'd swiped up as he pushed down on the gas. "Please, Sir."

"Go on, Kitten. Touch yourself just how you like. Tell me when you're about to cum."

You mewled and moaned, writhing in the passenger seat as you slid two fingers into you. Your finger tips immediately found your g-spot. As much as you wanted to cum on the spot, you knew what Bucky wanted. He wanted you to writhe and beg for your reward. You teased yourself, the heel of your hand rubbing against your clit while your finger tips rubbed your g-spot. Your free hand held your panties aside, ensuring that Bucky could see you while you played with yourself.

Finally, the build became too much and you moaned obscenely. "Bucky, Bucky...Please. I need to cum right now. Please." You rasped out, your legs shaking now.

"There's my pet. Cum, Kitten." Bucky shivered as he watched you moan and shake right next to him as you orgasmed right onto the leather seats. "Oh, so pretty," He praised, his palm pressing against his erection. He felt ready to blow his own load as he watched you fuck yourself shamelessly. He smirked and reached over to you,sliding two fingers into your heat easily as he drove with one hand. He teased you before pulling them away and sucking them into his mouth. "Delicious," He moaned, cleaning off his fingers. "Kitten, you were so good for me."

"T-Thank you, Sir," You whimpered, biting your lip as your eyes trailed down. His cock was practically straining against his jeans. It looked painful. "Sir, can I please suck your cock while you drive?"

"So greedy," He hummed before adjusting. He made quick work of his pants as you unbuckled, crawling across the couch seat. Before he could stop you, you were swallowing him down, tucking your hair behind your ear. "Oh fuck! Such a good little pet. That's right...Suck it nice and slow."

You hummed around him, wiggling your hips a bit as you bobbed your head slowly. You moved your tongue at a different tempo, swiping it viciously up and down his cock as your lips dragged slowly along his length. Bucky grunted and moaned under your work, soft Russian words slipping out here and there. His fingers slipped into your hair as his metal hand gripped the steering wheel tightly. He had to keep reminding himself not to squeeze his left arm too hard, unless he planned on wrecking the car. With you around his dick, that seemed like a bad idea.

You gave another hard suck and Bucky forced his eyes to stay open as he shouted. "Fuck yes," He hissed lowly. "That's it. I'm about to cum in your little mouth again, Kitten. You want that? Wanna have your master's cum in your fucking mouth?" You moaned out approval as you moved your head faster. Bucky grunted and forced you to deep throat him, choking you as he orgasmed again. "Oh fuck!" He gasped, pulling into the drive-way at last. As soon as he was coming down, feeling you swallow his load, he finally parked the car.

Soft pants escaped you both as you pulled away, licking your lips. Bucky smirked and nodded to the house. "Go in. Take a shower. Don't take out the plug though."

"Yes, Sir."


End file.
